Earthquake
Earthquake is a Decepticon warrior. Earthquake is a rough-and-tumble Con known primarily for his great strength and anti-authoritarian attitude. When the action starts, Earthquake prefers to let his fists do the talking. Despite his rebellious nature, he will proudly tear any Autobot to pieces in the name of the Decepticon cause. Strangely enough, Earthquake sometimes displays symptoms of a disorder wherein he obsesses over Optimus Prime and attempts, whether he realizes it or not, to emulate the Autobot Leader. Like Rumble, Earthquake can manipulate tectonic activity and warp the very surface of the planet underneath his feet, making it easier for him to get in close. He frequently gets into scraps with fellow Squadron X member Tornado, trying to prove that his brute strength is better than Tornado's speed. History 2k5 History Earthquake led a mostly uneventful life compared to the rest of the war. Oh, he was there, and he was smashing things up, but he went unnoticed for the longest time while the focus was on Megatron's troupe. They even had their own earthquaker in Rumble. But, well, Earthquake wasn't satisfied with his obscurity, so he did the first thing he could think of: He used his earthquake powers to collapse the Sherma Bridge, a historical landmark situated directly over Maccadam's Old Oil House. This act brought him instant fame and recognition, but also came with some serious criminal charges. When he was apprehended by Decepticon law enforcement, he was given two choices: Death, or a chance to be acquitted of all charges... if he won in gladiatorial combat. Naturally, he chose the latter, and with his abilities was able to easily destroy the gumby he was set up against. When he was released, he was approached by Valve, then-leader of Squadron X, who was impressed by Earthquake's accomplishments and wanted to offer him a position on the team. Earthquake accepted. MUX Continuity Macabre led Squadron X as a vanguard of the Decepticon attack crossing the Metal Plains towards Valvolux. They were ambushed by Autobots, but nearly captured Windblade before being driven back by Dust Devil and Elita One. Squadron X were subsequently repaired by Redline, although they didn't enjoy it. Squadron X later took part in an attack on Valvolux. When Overlord returned to Cybertron, he immediately took Squadron X into battle against the Autobot forces protecting Valvolux. After Overlord did significant damage to the enemy defenses, Squadron X absorbed the counter-attack to protect their new commander. Fang was killed in the process. Logs 2018 * April 17 - "Attack on the Metal Plains" - The Decepticons are at it again, launching a massive campaign in an attempt of take over the manufacturing base of the newly-revitalized Cybertron. Only Elita's squad of plucky Autobots can stop Shockwave's relentless march to the west from Helex. * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. * May 21 - "Raid on Valvolux" - Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. * This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Transformers: 2005 Wiki Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Squadron X Category:Decepticon DCs